


A world where roses bloom.

by StonebyStone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonebyStone/pseuds/StonebyStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her face appeared before her. Leliana. Elissa Cousland has been missing from her side for many years. The very few letters they exchanged did nothing to soothe the longing and grief she felt. She fought for her to be with her. That's love. And now it's her job to carry this love back to her. To comfort the woman who faithfully yearned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A world where roses bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this works out. Been stuck on this idea of the Warden and Leliana having their reunion. Playing through DA3 emotionally wrecks you because of these two. If you haven't played inquisition yet there may be spoilers so you've been warned. Comments, suggestions, etc. are welcome.

Prologue. Stirb nicht vor mir. 

She was undoubtedly insane to have conjured the idea that she should take a boat back to Ferelden. However, that wasn't the crazy part, it was the part that resulted in landing to one of the chaotic parts of the country. Whoever named the Storm Coast weren't being ironic nor being witty. But the captain of the vessel that transported her back didn't fit into the 'sane' mold either.The option of going back mainly by horse was an option but the anxious stirring dwelling in her chest prompted her to take the fastest route. 

Thankfully they made it all in one piece. Their boat became stranded in the shoreline like the other wrecked ships that randomly lined up the shore. The captain…well he…he was thrown off, not by her. The thrashing waves coupled by the violent winds led to his demise although it wasn't tragic as it seemed. He was a raging lunatic (in a weird good way?) so he left the world in some what of the same state. 

He made sure they would make it to shore then he laughed like the lunatic that he was before he let the sea take him. It was possible all three of them to make it safely and some what intact but he was dissatisfied. He mentioned wanting to go off in a blaze of glory so that was the end of his story. 

Elissa rose an eyebrow at this thought suddenly trying to question her own state of mind. Before bursting into a loud fit of laughter. It was mirthful in response to a type of joy she hasn't felt in ages. 

The rain was beating on her face. It was a nice feeling laying down spread out like that on the gravelly shore with the waves lapping at her soaked boots. Her sudden fit of mania attracted the attention of her companion. He leaped off the bow of the boat. Barking joyously, circling her with great enthusiasm and adorning her cheeks with doggy kisses. 

"I know, boy. I know" She sat upright to hug the gentle beast. "We'll be home soon." She said in reassurance. 

Ohne dich.  
She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs,huddling closer to the campfire. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth.It was about time she was able to set up camp. It was near nightfall by the time she was done. There was so much to be done too. There were two growling stomachs that needed tending to, a tent for shelter and a camp fire. Above all, there was the creatures prowling in the shadows. They may be in small numbers but they still posed a threat. A slight misstep could cause her her life and her companion. It would be unbearably tragic if anything were to go wrong now. Now that she's so close. 

Her eyes briefly checked over her companion laying comfortably beside her. He was being uncharacteristically well behaved at the moment. No journal shredded into pieces nor leather boots covered in bite marks. She looked over to Dog (such a creative name) to scratch behind his ears as to provide him comfort in which the large dog responded by wagging his stubby little tail. He's an intelligent dog, been told numerously by many people. These people that she once adventured with. She looked at the empty spots around her. It's been many years since she had a full company. She all missed them and often wondered where and how are they all doing. 

Elissa reverted her gaze back to the fire. The waves of heat emanating from it brought a crimson flush to her cheeks. She let out a soft sigh. "Love is pure annihilation." She whispered, her chin resting with willing resignation on her knees. She closed her eyes in short contemplation, waiting for sleep to take her for a little while. Her face appeared before her. Leliana. Elissa Cousland has been missing from her side for many years. The very few letters they exchanged did nothing to soothe the longing and grief she felt. She fought for her, to be with her. That's love. And now it's her job to carry this love back to her. To comfort the woman who faithfully yearned.


End file.
